LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU PARTIDA
by neti ragy
Summary: Edward y Bella se llevan a la penqueña Nessie de Jacob, a los 7 años por temor a lo que pueda pasar, convirtiendo a Jacob en el ser mas malo, despreciable y vacio de este mundo. SANGRE; LEMMONS.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Han pasado 11 años desde que me quitaron a mi otra mitad, mi todo, dejándome sin nada, esos malditos Chupasangres. Espero el regreso de alguno de ellos solo para arrancarle la cabeza, siempre lo había sabido los chupa sangres no eran gente, eran monstruos que había que matarlos.

En mi no se encontraba nada más que odio, hacia todo y todos.

Hoy mi niña estaría cumpliendo los 18 años. Yo entendía que son vamp… Malditas sanguijuelas chupasangres y tenían sus necesidades, pero ¿Y yo qué? ¿Quién me entendía a mí?

Estos años de vida — si eso era vida — había planeado la muerte, no en realidad porque ellos no estaban vivos, había planeado la destrucción de todos y cada uno de ellos rogando por sus vidas, me daría placer quemarles cada pedacito de sus cuerpos y verles hacerse cenizas en las llamas…


	2. Chapter 1,2

**Capitulo 1. Despertando.**

Jacob podía apostar a que él estaba soñando

No era un sueño común sino, uno de tantos que el mismo había planeado, la muerte de Isabella. Era una de las muertes que más le había excitado. Se encontraba con la mitad de la manada sosteniendo a Edward con la cabeza bien firme mirando hacia Isabella que estaba siendo sostenida por la otra mitad de la manada. De repente sintió una sed de venganza, al ver que Edward iba a ver la muerte de su amada "Bella".

— _No, Jacob. — Rogó — Déjala a ella, y mátame a mí._

— _No. — Jacob sonrió — Veras, te explicare como morirá tu amada. Primero: le arrancaremos la cabeza, y ¡Y claro! Tu lo veras todo, después desmembraremos su "cuerpo". Trozo por trozo, cabello por cabello. Después mi querido cuñado Paul — Asintió hacia este — encenderá una gran llama donde ardera cada cabello de tu amada hasta quedar cenizas. Y ¡No te desilusiones! Que después llegara tu turno, claro que, antes de que tu turno llegue, estarás en primera fila viendo el ultimo adiós de tu queridísima compañera. _

— _Perdónanos, Jacob. — Exclamó ella — Sabes nuestras necesidades como vampiros…_

— _¿¡Y que pasa conmigo!? ¿¡Donde quedaron mis necesidades!? — Dije interrumpiéndola._

— _Entiende, Jacob —reclamo Isabella — ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ella te iba a pedir? Y como tu deber tenias que cumplirlo…_

El teléfono sonó, haciendo que Jacob se despertara de sus planes de venganza para cuando ellos volvieran.

Era Billy.

— ¿Jake? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Jacob gruñó.

— Oh, hijo. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Desde que me dejaste me siento tan solo. Vamos, Jake. Hace muchos meses que me dejaste y no sé de ti. — Se hizo un corto silencio — ya estoy en las ultimas, Jacob. Y solo quiero que me vengas a visitar, no sé. Un día de estos…

— ¿Para eso llamas? — le interrumpió Jacob — para molestarme.

— Es que te tengo buenas noticias.

Dudo a que haya noticia que alegre a Jacob.

— Dilo — bramó Jacob — Rápido.

— Ellos volvieron — Dijo en tono alegre — Vienen en camino hacia acá.

Sus palabras resonaron como un eco. Dejando a Jacob vacio.

— ¿Jake?

— ¡Sabes lo que pienso de ellos! Y todavía me llamas con descaro.

— S-solo pensé que te gustaría sab…

Le colgué, destruyendo el teléfono.

Ellos volvían, era la oportunidad para conseguir venganza. Ellos venían hacia acá y atravesarían los límites rompiendo así el tratado.

Así que Jacob llamó a todos los de la manada diciéndoles que se escondieran en los arbustos mientras que el esperaba en los límites del territorio que ellos no debían cruzar.

Y así fue, cuando sintió el olor de vampiros llegando, acercándose en un auto muy nuevo. De repente comenzó a pensar.

_Edward si eres muy inteligente detente en la línea donde comienza el tratado._

Entonces, el convertible auto azul freno de golpe haciendo sonar la carretera a causa de la fricción.

Edward bajo del auto rápidamente, y penetró con ojos fulminantes a repente bajo Isabella del auto.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? — dijo con voz en un tono confundido.

— El ya no es el mismo.

Isabella comenzó a acercarse hasta Jacob, pero Edward la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

— Vamos cariño es solo Jacob.

_Vamos, Edward. ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar?_ Pensó Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara.

— No, Bella. — dijo en modo de defensa — No está solo.

De repente una tercera "persona" bajo del auto. Corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Jacob.

— ¡No, Nessie! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No vayas! — Pero fue muy tarde.

Esta se acercó a Jacob hasta plantarle un beso a Jacob. Arruinando todos los planes. Mientras Jacob se quedo en estado de _shock_ y lo único que pudo lograr fue responder a ese beso tan anhelado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, ESTOS SERAN MINI CAPITULOS. PERO PROMETO CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, SIEMPRE MIS PRIMEROS CAPS SON CORTOS, BUENO PERO A LA FINAL TODO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS, AHORA ME VOY! DEBO ESCRIBIR PARA MI HISTORIA NUESTRO HIJO.**

**ACUERDENSE DE DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BYE.**


End file.
